Reborn Of Oz
by raer
Summary: After a tornado hits, Tsuna finds himself in a strange new 'world'. Looks like he's not in Japan anymore... But the big question is why is he wearing a dress?
1. The tornado hits

Tsuna's POV

"Zzzz…" WACK! "Gah! Reborn what was that for!", I yelled after being rudely awakened(again) by my home tutor. "Tsuna you've seem to have passed out during our training session." "But why'd you have to hit me so hard! Also why are you staring at the sky!", I said grouchily. "Tsuna, a tornado seems to be coming soon so I'd advise you to go indoors and tell everyone that you fine so no one will worry and try to find you." After saying that Reborn then ran inside the house.

'Woooo…' went the wind. The trees started rustling as I headed for the house.

"Oh Shit! It's almost here!", I yelled as I ran into the house. "Tenth! What took you so long! I was worried! I thought something bad must've happened to you! I was just about to go outside and look for you!", Gokudera yelled. "I'm sorry Gokudera that I worried you so much…" "It's ok Tenth… I'm sorry I yelled at you…. I was just so worried…" "It's okay Gokudera.", I said. "Oi Tsuna! What made you get here so late?", Yamamoto said. "Well I was training with Reborn all of this time and I accidentally passed out… I've been training so hard and Reborn wouldn't let me take any breaks and I was tired…" "Oi but why did you go out and train in the first place?" "Yamamoto I wouldn't have went out if I knew about the tornado." "But we told Reborn to warn you that a tornado was coming 7 hours ago!", Lambo said. "WHAT! Reborn why didn't you tell me this before!", I yelled. "Well Tsuna I knew that if I told you, you wouldn't be able to concentrate on your training and it slipped my mind.", Reborn said innocently.

"Reborn you could've at least woken me up earlier!" "Well Tsuna you were asleep and I didn't want to bother you" "Why'd you choose today of all days to be nice to me! And you even knew about the tornado that was coming!" "Tsuna you've been complaining all this time that I've not let you have a break and that you were tired so I thought that you deserved a nice little rest." Damn it! I could've died, I thought.

**RUMBLE!**

"Everyone head for the cellar!", I heard Dino yell. I watched as everyone got into the cellar and patiently waited for my turn. Right when my turn to go into the cellar I heard an oh so familiar sound… "Zzzz…" Shit Reborn is sleeping at a time like this! I ran over to where Reborn was sleeping and picked him up. Why would Reborn Sleep at a time like this! I ran for my life towards the cellar while holding Reborn. But then the house slowly started getting sucked into the tornado. "EEEP! Reborn we're caught in the middle of the tornado!", I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Amazingly Reborn was still sound asleep. After about an hour or so I started getting sleepy… 'Shit', I thought before I passed out from the lack of oxygen…

This is my first fan-fiction so I'm sorry if it sucks… The first chapter was boring but the next chapters will be a lot more interesting(hopefully) because Tsuna is going to find himself in a different 'world'. Also please review! :D


	2. Shoes?

**Tsuna's POV**

"Tsuna wake up!", I heard a familiar voice say. "Mmmmm…", I moaned as I opened my eyes. As my vision started to become clear I noticed something furry in front of me. "Finally your awake." "Reborn is that you! What the hell are you wearing!" Reborn was wearing a little furry black dog costume. "Yes Tsuna it is I Reborn. And I'm in my usual outfit." "What are you talking about! You normally wear a mafia suit and a hat! Not a dog costume! "Tsuna let's go outside. I need to show you something.

As I stood up I felt a slight breeze. Something didn't feel right… I ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "Ahhhhh!", I screamed in shock. "What's the matter Tsuna?", Reborn said. "Why am I wearing a dress!" "Tsuna don't you remember? That's your usual outfit." "No it's not!" "Tsuna we can argue about this all day or we can go outside. It's your choice.", Reborn said impatiently. "Why do you want to go outside so badly? Also I don't want to embarrass myself by going outside in this dress!" "Tsuna I told you that I needed to show you something so let's go" Before I was about to say something Reborn gabbed my arm and pulled me outside.

Wow… Outside everything looked so beautiful. It looked like something out of a fairytale. "Kakipi can I eat her?", said a familiar voice. "No Ken she saved us from that wicked witch from the east… We must thank her…", said another familiar voice. "Tsuna look the munchkin people are coming towards us." What the hell? Munchkin people? What is Reborn talking about! "Oh noble Sorceress we thank you for slaying the wicked witch from the east. You have freed us." "Yah, yah thanks a lot…" I looked in front of me and saw this group of little old short people that looked like Ken and Chikusa. "Bwahaha! Ken and Chikusa look so old and small Reborn!", I laughed. "What a mean girl Kakipi, you sure I can't eat her?" "No Ken." Wait what did he call me? Did he just say that I was a girl!

"Reborn I think there is something wrong with these old little Ken's and Chikusa's! They seem to think that I'm a girl!", I whispered to Reborn. "Tsuna there is nothing wrong with the munchkin people, you are indeed female." What! Does everyone think I'm a girl! "By the way Tsuna I would like to congratulate you for killing your first victim.", Reborn said happily. "What! What are you talking about? I didn't kill anyone!", I said confused. "Ken, Chikusa can you take Tsuna to where her first victim perished?" "Sure follow us.", Ken and Chikusa said in correspondence.

As we walked towards the house I noticed that there were 2 legs were sticking out of the house. "Oh my god is that what I think it is!", I cried. "Yes Tsuna this is your first victim.", Reborn said happily. "Well I didn't kill her! My house did!" "Same thing! Now go put on her shoes!", Ken said angrily. All of a sudden this bright light started getting closer to me. "Hello and thank you for getting rid of The wicked witch of the east, M.M." "Kyoko! What are you doing here!" "I am Kyoko. I am a good witch, so thank you for freeing the munchkins fro M.M.'s evil rath!", Kyoko said happily. "Now Tsuna put on the shoes.", Reborn said.

In the end I put on the shoes that the evil witch of the east was wearing. The creepiest part was that a little while after we stood by her, her legs and feet disintegrated! The good witch that looked exactly as Kyoko told us that if we ever wanted to return to Japan that we had to find The wizard of Oz. To find him we have to follow the yellow brick road. At first I was really confused I didn't know where and how we'd ever find the yellow brick road but, we were actually standing on it… Well off we go on our adventure~


	3. Little Pigs and a Scarecrow?

Sorry I haven't updated for a while…. I've been banned from the internet! :O Also I was deciding the whole story plan. It's going to be a very messed up story. This chapter is going to be about "The Three Little Pigs".

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR or any of the fairy tales that I write about….

**Third Person's POV:**

The three little pigs have to build their own houses or else the big bad wolf will get them! Lal Mirch decided to make a house out of straw that she got from a scarecrow. Colonello made a house out of sticks that he got from a tree. Verde made a house out of bricks that he "found". They all finished building their houses… Then the big bad wolf came to Lal Mirch's straw house. "Let me in or I'll blow your house in!" said Skull. "Try that and I'll shoot you!" responded Lal Mirch. "I'll blow your house in then!" yelled Skull. "You won't be able to because you'll be dead before you can even try!" yelled Lal Mirch. Right when Skull was about to blow Lal Mirch's house in she shot him with her gun and he died. "I warned him!" she said…

**Tsuna's POV:**

"Reborn did you hear that!" I said. "Yes Tsuna I heard that noise too. We should go check it out." "What! Why should we do that?" "Tsuna there might be something interesting going on. Or we might find our first ally." Before I could respond Reborn went into the direction that the noise came from… "Help me!…" a familiar voice said. As we got to the place where I heard the voice, I saw who asked for help. "Gokudera! What happened to you!" I asked when I saw that Gokudera was practically shredded to pieces, with hay sticking out of him! Is he a scarecrow! "How do you know my name! What are you a mind reader? I was ambushed by this little female pig! Then the next thing I know is that she stole most of my straw stuffing and left me here! That crazy b***h!" yelled Gokudera. "Hello I am Reborn and this is Tsuna. We will help you in return for your service." said Reborn. "Why would I help you! Also what do you mean by my service!" snapped back Gokudera. "All we want is for you to be our ally and help us in our quest of finding the great Wizard Oz." said Reborn. "Fine… You probably heard that loud gun shot noise. Carry me and head for that spot, I think that crazy pig might be there.

Reborn made me carry Gokudera… At least he was made out of straw and didn't weigh a lot. "Look over there Tsuna. I think that might be were the little pig might be at." said Reborn. We went up to the house and I knocked on the door. Knock! Knock! Knock! "What! Who is it? Big bad wolf Skull is that you! If it is I thought I killed you already!" said a familiar voice… "Umm… Hi my name is Tsuna. I'm looking for a little female pig. She seems to have stolen most of the hay from the scarecrow Gokudera. We're trying to get it back for him. Do you know where I might find her?" I asked. After saying that the door opened and the person to walk out was a little pig version of Lal Mirch! "Are you talking about me? Yes I did take the hay from the scarecrow! Why did you bring that piece of trash! He must be useless since I could take the hay from him without him fighting back! Anyways I thought I left him for dead!" said Lal Mirch.

"You're the one who stole the hay from me! I didn't fight back because I was sleeping when you took the damn hay from me! Also who the hell are you! Do I even know you? Also what do you have against me?" yelled Gokudera. "My name is Lal Mirch! Also I don't even know you. I just took your hay so that I could build my straw house! What else could I have used instead of your hay to build my house!" replied Lal Mirch. "Well… You could have taken the hay from some non-alive scarecrows! Also why didn't you build you house out of some other material? The two houses next to you are made out of sticks and the other one is made out of bricks! What kind of idiot makes a house out of straw!" angrily yelled Gokudera. "Who are you calling an idiot! What kind of retarded scarecrow sleeps through a little pig tearing all the hay out of him! Also I made my house out of hay because I wanted too!" said Lal Mirch.

"Umm sorry to interrupt your conversation but, Lal Mirch can you please return the hay to Gokudera?" I asked. "No! I need this for my house!" Lal Mirch said. "Well at least we tried. Let's go buy some new hay for Gokudera and we should patch him up while were at it." Reborn said. So with that we went to go find some hay for Gokudera.

As we walked my stomach started gowling… Grumble! "I think Tsuna is hungry. I'm sorry for making you carrying me all this way…" sadly said Gokudera. "It's ok. It's not like you weigh a lot." I responded. "Tsuna look there are some apple trees why don't you go pick some for all of us." "Sure Reborn" I said. As I walked up to he apple trees I noticed that two of the trees had pineapples instead of apples…

**Author Comment:**

Please review… Also I am suggesting some story ideas like you can tell me a random fairy tale/story like the one I used in this chapter and I'll try to incorporate it in my fanfiction. :3


End file.
